The present invention relates generally to manufacturing using multiple moving machines, and more specifically, to planning and performing a coordinated three-dimensional printing or other manufacturing process.
Three-dimensional (3D) printing is becoming an increasingly popular technique for manufacturing many types of objects or products, from individual pieces and prototypes to commercial products. 3D printing typically involves depositing layers of a thermoplastic material by a stationary printing machine to gradually build up an object in three dimensions.